


First

by guilty_heroes



Series: My Fluffy Fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, the percabeth (sex) tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_heroes/pseuds/guilty_heroes
Summary: The first time it goes past kissing, Annabeth realizes Percy’s a goner.And that she is too.Chapter 1: Annabeth goes down on Percy // Chapter 2: Percy learns how to use his fingers.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: My Fluffy Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171787
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> WARNING:  
> THIS IS GOING TO BE SEXY, FREAKY, AND KINKY!!!!  
> This fandom is so vanilla. And no, Percy getting pegged every other smut fic doesn’t change that. It’s like eating vanilla with caramel. Sure, not exclusively vanilla, but still only two flavors. Also there’s the harem fics.
> 
> ANYWAYS, this is not either of those things. This is the power couple being absolutely fucking in love with each other and also being totally horny. 
> 
> Because they’re teenagers. And teenagers are horny.
> 
> I am going to try to have something for every freak here, so if you’re like “hmm don’t like Annabeth blowing Percy,” just wait, cause Percy’s going to get pegged too at some point. But Annabeth’s also going to be tied up. They’re a happy couple. They experiment :). BUT there will be a definite dom!Percy trend. It’s a trend, meaning it grows. Hope there’s still enough for those of you who like more dom!Annabeth — because they switch, aight?
> 
> Good. 
> 
> Oh and if you like this and want to write your own, please use the tag "the percabeth (sex) tapes" cause I want to make that a thing.
> 
> Enjoy, freaks ; p

The first time she kisses Percy, she’s recently 15, worrying about the fate of the world far more than any 15 year old should. 

Truthfully, she’s just worried about Percy. Because she’s selfish and the world can burn as long as she has what she wants.

The next time she kisses Percy, she’s recently 16, finally  _ not _ worried for the first time in her life.

It’s two weeks after that kiss, with so many kisses in between, when she goes down on him for the first time. 

Not her first time. She hasn’t done this much, she’s not  _ that _ bad. Really, maybe a handful of times. Four or five head-only sessions, maybe three times having sex. Mortals, mostly, because the idea of just hooking up with camp kids never sat right with her.

But it’s definitely his first time, she’s sure, having figured it out between his uncut pubic hair and his cock, thick and long and really quite impressive but obviously the only thing that’s ever touched it has been his own hand.

She wonders how often he touches himself.

“Not a lot,” he admits, his tone quiet, like he should be ashamed of not being a pervy teenage boy.

She’s kneeling between his legs on the floor of Cabin 3 and she gets a bit of a rush thinking about what her mother would look like if she saw her prized daughter holding Poseidon’s son’s cock. Honestly, Annabeth’s not a huge fan of blowjobs. Guys think that a mouth is a sex toy and the lack of control that comes with a cock deep down your throat isn’t that exciting to Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase needs control. Maybe not the appearance of control. She’s totally fine letting a guy think they’re in control, but she likes knowing she can easily break free whenever she wants. With mortals, that comes via her superior strength. With Percy, it comes through knowing that he would jump off a cliff if she told him to. (Manipulative, she knows, but she trusts herself not to abuse it. With anyone else? Yeah, she would. But Percy’s hers.) She’s sure that if she gives him a look, he’ll pull out without a second glance. It helps that he’s definitely a virgin.

She jerks his cock off in one hand, more than a little pleased that it’s not enough to fully work him. She yanks upwards, twists her hand around, then glides back down and repeats. “Who do you think of when you touch yourself?” 

His face is tanning more and he’s slowly following her to her shade of tan. He almost gulps as a blush spreads across his cheeks. “I, uh… you.”

She can’t deny the abject sense of glee that spreads through her, or the tingling of her cunt thinking about him jerking off to her. “And what am I doing?” she asks, rubbing her thumb over his head.

“You’re… you’re like this.”

She smirks and presses a kiss to the side of his cock. It’s predictable. Every guy wants their girl to kneel and suck their dick, act like a dirty slut for them. C’mon, Percy, have a bit more creativity than  _ that _ . 

Despite this, she gives his head a little lick. “Like this?” 

She spies his hands, white knuckles against his messy bedsheets. He nods. Laughing, she takes him fully into her mouth. She’s pleasantly surprised by the taste. Annabeth’s never been one to like the taste of dick – she’s heard of Aphrodite girls who do but she is  _ not _ an Aphrodite girl. She doesn’t hate it, at least not enough to not go down on a guy, but she definitely doesn’t  _ like  _ it. Percy’s dick is not that different. But it’s different enough. Slightly saltier. 

She – well, it’s not that much different than a normal dick, but she  _ likes _ it. 

She chalks it up to Percy.

This boy is going to be the death of her, she thinks while running her tongue up and down his shaft. He’s deep in her throat but she’s ashamed to admit that he’s barely inside of her. She’s never struggled to take a guy in her mouth before. 

Maybe it’s his father, the god of horses. The thought causes her to giggle on his dick. Her eyes reach up, meeting Percy’s vibrant green ones as he looks down at her like she’s just hung the stars and the moon. Guys are just so easy, she thinks with another laugh. One blowjob and they immediately worship you. 

She continues, bobbing her head up and down his cock. Liking it more than she ever thought she would, her hand begins fondling his balls. They’re heavy, likely that he hasn’t touched them in a while. And hairy, which is a problem that he’ll need to fix from now on. She’s letting it go now, but really, show a girl some decency and shave man.

The other hand wraps around what’s left of his cock. Quick and fast tugs match the pace of her mouth. She keeps her eyes on his. It’s mostly him breaking eye contact to moan or roll his eyes into the back of his head. The whole thing, the idea that she’s his first, that his dick tastes good to her, that he’s making her not just wet but get  _ off _ to sucking his dick is intoxicating. Despite everything he’s been through, Percy still looks so innocent. 

His innocence makes her feel like she’s taking something she shouldn’t, like she’s violating some ancient rule. Like she’s corrupting him. Which is ridiculous, really, because she’s barely a month older than him and only really done a few more things than him. But Annabeth wonders if he’s ever thought about more than just her mouth while he jerks off. Has he had half the dirty fantasies she’s had? Does he dream about pinning her to a wall and fucking her silly? Or about him tied up while she pegs him? Or him teasing her in public? Or her –

Her thoughts are cut off by a hot spurt of cum hitting the back of her throat. Her eyes widen and she pulls off his cock. She’s only a little disappointed because she thought that he’d have more than that. Son of the Sea God and all that. Not that she was all that prepared to swallow. Annabeth Chase does not swallow. You can cum on her face, on her tits, on her stomach, just not in her mouth.

But apparently Annabeth Chase does not exist around Percy Jackson because damn she liked his load in her mouth. Like, really liked it. It tasted not great. All the same, she liked it. Like his gods-damned dick, it just felt right. 

She wonders if everything with him is going to feel right. It stirs a lot up inside of her and the part of her that is without inhibition gets excited. There’s a lot she wants to try and having the right person will make this relationship… fun.

Yet he still came ridiculously early. Which is disappointing. She pulls of his dick, pouting a bit. Her hands keep tugging at it.

“Why’d you stop?” he asks, bewilderment all over his face. She frowns and realizes his dick was still hard. 

“Did you not cum?”

He shakes his head. “No, not yet. I’m close though.”

“Oh.” She feels more than a bit embarrassed. Feeling forced to recover, she goes back to fondling his balls. “Are you… are you enjoying it?” She regains her confidence when he bites down on his bottom lip. There’s a surging in her pussy and just… fuck this boy.

“This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

She giggles and blushes like some sort of virgin. “Would it be better if I took my shirt off?”

Letting go of his dick, she grazes her nails up his thighs. She knows they’re invulnerable now, but she hopes this still gets him. A smirk stretches across her face as his eyes go wide. He’s felt up her breasts a few times during their more passionate makeout sessions. She knows for a fact he’s an ass guy, he’s told her himself. That doesn’t stop him from appreciating her tits, which she’s very grateful for.

Percy looks at her and makes her feel like she’s a priceless diamond. She’ll be forever grateful to him for boosting her confidence as much as he had these past two weeks. 

“You can do it,” she smiles at him, lifting herself up onto him. His dick presses against her stomach and she can’t  _ wait _ to have it inside of her. She can, of course, because she has a plan for their first time and now, skipping dinner, is  _ not _ the time. His hands unclench from the sheets and slip her camp crop-top off. He does so with a reverence that he doesn’t display even to the gods. 

She kisses one of his budding abs after her shirt slides off completely. Her cleavage is sticking out a bit from the sports bra, no more than he’s already seen. So she takes off the sports bra and waits for him to attack her tits with his hands. 

It takes him a minute of stargazing to realize it’s not a fantasy, that her tits are  _ right in front of him _ . When he does touch her, callused hands to soft flesh, she nearly has an orgasm right then and there. Only three guys have seen her this naked and none of them have ever elicited this type of reaction from her. She looks up at him and realizes how much she loves this boy.

And then he squeezes her nipples and by Aphrodite she comes. 

All she can think is  _ this isn’t fair _ as her face lands on his chest, her breathing increases, her tits slipping out of his grasp to press against his dick. She’s been on her knees for minutes trying to get him to cum, and he manages to do so with one fucking touch?

Granted, she knows that there’s nothing wrong with this, that she’ll take this kind of pleasure from him over anything else, yet Annabeth Chase is a competitor and Percy Jackson just declared  _ war _ . There in the opening stages, she knows, the first battle, but from now on she and Percy are going to be competing in the bed. She  _ loves _ that.

“You okay there, Wise Girl?” He’s not looking so innocent now, he can’t, not while being that smug. 

“You okay, Seaweed Brain?” She shoots back, eyes closed over in a glare, as her tits drag down over his dick. 

“I- oh fuck,” he stutters out. Serves him right.  _ She’s _ in control here. And Annabeth is going to make him  _ beg _ for his dick between her boobs. Not now, though. No, now he’s going to finish getting the best blowjob of his life and he’s going to scream her name.

Her tongue swirls over his opening. “When you cum, I want you to scream my name.”

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Yeah I can do that.”

She doesn’t even respond, simply engulfing him again in her mouth. She’s even more determined this time. He’s up, and she doesn’t even have points on the board. 

She takes him deeper, not caring that she can’t take him all the way because she knows the gag will feel good on his dick. Her eyes don’t leave his, which is the easy part. The hard part is forcing them to look innocent and sweet, the eyes every guy wants to see. Her hand works his shaft and keeps up with her mouth like clockwork. 

If Annabeth Chase wants something, Annabeth Chase gets something. As she works his cock in her mouth, she occasionally slips it out to the head. It’s during one of these times when Percy finally does it, finally unloads into her mouth. This time, she’s been smarter about it, she’s ready for it. She feels his balls clench and his dick start to pump not a moment too soon. She steels herself, still not sure about swallowing, but fuck it, it’s Percy.

His seed is warm, salty, a bit creamy. It tastes not great. It really just doesn’t taste good. But fuck does she love it. Her throat feels warm, her pussy is gushing. He’s not looking down at her, but instead at the ceiling, murmuring curse words as she fulfills his every fantasy. He pumps more of his load into her mouth. She’s not expecting this much. Panicking, Annabeth refuses to swallow, even though she  _ wants  _ to so badly. She decides to hold on to his cum, let his seed swirl around in her mouth. 

Pulling him out of her mouth completely, she slides up to his face. He’s coming to, Annabeth’s evened the score. He looks down at her again, such deep reverence in his eyes, that look that is never going to get old. They could just have vanilla, bland sex for the rest of their lives and she’d be happy. But that look of “holy fuck”... well, she resolves to blow his mind everytime they fuck from now on. 

She’s holding a lot of his cum in her mouth. Is this a child of Poseidon thing? Or a I-haven’t-cum-in-a-week thing? She hopes its the former, hopes more than anything that every time he fucks her he’ll drop this massive load into her. No guy has ever been allowed to cum in her. She’s not currently on any birth control, so it’s always condoms. But she will be soon, she resolves, if only to feel his cum leaking out of her, to feel his tongue clean up his own cum and then feed it back to her. 

His eyes rest on her closed mouth. Her fingers run up his thighs as her tits, which she’d cleaned his cock off with, rest on his budding abs. 

“Annabeth?”

She opens her mouth enough for him to see his cum leaking out. He gulps. Good sign. 

“Do, uh… are you going to swallow?”

She drags one nail up his cock. Fuck, Percy really is oblivious. If he doesn’t get this hint she is going to fucking murder him. While holding his cum in her mouth. Because he’s so obtuse some fucking times.

When he doesn’t say anything initially, just stares at her blankly, she jams a finger against his chest. He’s ruining her fucking mood.

“Oh, um, do you want to swallow?” He finally gets it, at least a bit. But he’s still an idiot. She digs her finger into his chest, right between his two pecs. “Oh…” 

He trails off and sits up, reaching down to grab her ass. Which just… fuck yes. He’s rough, too, holding on to her ass like he’s about to flip her over in a sparring match. She gets butterflies in her stomach, in her cunt again, as he gathers himself. “Swallow,” he  _ commands _ . She gives him as much of a grin as she can with her mouthful. 

And she swallows.


End file.
